Zeichen
by bfhpierce
Summary: Gibbs glaubt nicht an Zeichen und Zufälle. Normalerweise. Aber hier wird er hart auf die Probe gestellt.


So, von mir gibts heut mal einen Shorty. Tausend Dank an kibbslover fürs Betalesen und für den Titel knuddel FB ist wie immer gern erwünscht.

Titel: Zeichen

Genre: Romance

Beta: kibbslover

Disclaimer: Hab alle Charaktere nur ausgeliehen und geben sie DPB wieder zurück. Ehrlich!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeichen

Er öffnete langsam den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides und strich dabei zärtlich mit dem Mittelfinger über ihre Wirbelsäule. Behutsam schob er den dünnen Stoff von ihren Schultern, um diese zu küssen. Wohlig schmiegte sie sich an ihn. Er küsste ihren Nacken und ihre Ohren, dabei lagen seine Hände sanft auf ihrem Bauch. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, und er konnte in ihre wunderschönen Augen sehen, die im Moment regelrecht zu leuchten schienen. Langsam näherten sich ihre Gesichter, er öffnete leicht seine Lippen um die ihrigen zu liebkosen... RIIING!!!

Am anderen Ende der Stadt erwachte Kate durch einen liebevollen Kuss auf ihrer Stirn. Lächelnd schlug sie die Augen auf und blickte in sein Gesicht. „Guten Morgen Schönheit. Zeit zum Aufstehen." Damit stand er auf und ging ins nebenan gelegene Badezimmer. Kate griff nach der Fernbedienung für die Stereoanlage und schaltete das Radio ein.

"Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight

Lead me out on the moonlit floor

Lift your open hand

Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance

Silver moon's sparkling

So kiss me"

Er öffnete die Badezimmertür. "Soll das eine Einladung sein?" Kate lachte und meinte: „Brauchst du eine Einladung? Das wusste ich noch gar nicht."

„Es gibt so einiges was du nicht weißt", antwortete er grinsend.

„Na warte, du kannst was erleben." Damit hatte Kate auch schon ihr Kissen nach ihm geworfen und war dabei, ihn durch die Wohnung zu verfolgen.

Derweilen wurde der Chefermittler durch ein schrillendes Klingeln geweckt. Was zur Hölle... RIIING. Blödes Handy! Wütend öffnete er die Augen, griff nach dem Mobiltelefon auf dem Nachttisch und hob ab. „Ja?" Im nächsten Moment verfluchte er sich dafür. Wieso hatte er auch nicht nachgesehen, wer ihn da früh um 0700 anrief. Wieso hatte er das Handy nicht schon gestern Abend ausgeschaltet? Er wusste doch genau, was heute passieren würde. Jetzt war es zu spät, und er hörte die Stimme seiner 3. Exfrau. Der Tag war gelaufen. Er legte auf und schaltete das Handy ab. Er ließ den Kopf aufs Kissen fallen und wünschte, er könnte zurück in seinen Traum.

Auch Kate's Verfolgungsjagd wurde jäh unterbrochen. Piep piep piep piep piep …

Oh nein, nicht jetzt. Zu spät, der Traum war verschwunden und Kate schaltete resigniert den Wecker aus. Seufzend stand sie auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Wieso konnten Träume nicht wahr werden? Langsam aber sicher bekam sie das Gefühl, dass sie niemals den Richtigen finden würde. Obwohl, vielleicht war er ja gar nicht so weit entfernt...

Auf dem morgendlichen Weg zur Arbeit, der sie aus verschiedenen Teilen der Stadt zu einem gemeinsamen Ziel führte, hingen die unsanft geweckten Agenten ihren Gedanken nach. Gibbs war immer noch wütend auf sich, weil er ans Handy gegangen war. Seine Stimmung sank von Minute zu Minute. Aus diesem Tag konnte einfach nichts werden.

Zu dem selben Resultat kam auch Kate. Sie bezweifelte, dass ausgerechnet heute ihr Traumprinz auftau(ch)en würde. Sie wünschte sich wieder zurück in ihr kuscheliges Bett und in ihren Traum, in dem sie ihren Traumprinzen schon an ihrer Seite wusste. Doch noch bevor sie ihrer Phantasie nachgehen konnte, war das HQ erreicht.

NCIS HQ

Kate durchquerte die Eingangshalle und schaffte es noch im letzten Moment, in den Fahrstuhl zu kommen.

„Guten Morgen Kate."

„Hallo Ducky. Bist du schon so früh auf dem Weg zu uns?"

„Genau genommen will ich zu Jethro. Du weißt doch, was heute für ein Tag ist?!"

Kate sah Ducky ahnungslos an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sorry, ich glaube nicht. Was ist denn heute?"

„Heute ist Jethro's Hochzeitstag mit seiner 3. Frau."

Kate schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn.

„Das hatte ich völlig vergessen. Ist es tatsächlich schon wieder soweit? Ich kann mich noch gut an das letzte Mal erinnern..."

Ducky nickte wissend und trat aus dem Fahrstuhl, der eben gehalten hatte.

„Ich vermute, dass Jethro's Laune auch heute nicht viel besser sein wird."

Kate hob die Augenbrauen und richtete sich innerlich auf einen anstrengenden Tag ein. An ihrem Schriebtisch angekommen, stellte sie jedoch erst mal fest, das Gibbs noch gar nicht da war. Dafür hörte sie die Stimmen von McGee und Abby und drehte sich um.

„Ist er schon da?", rief Abbs von Weitem. Kate schüttelte den Kopf und sah Ducky an, der sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte.

Kate konnte schon aus der Entfernung Tim's genervten Gesichtsausdruck erkennen. Als die beiden Kate's Schreibtisch erreicht hatten, wandt sich McGee sofort flehend an seine beiden Kollegen.

„Bitte, könntet ihr Abby klarmachen, dass Gibbs keinen Wert darauf legt, über seine Ex-Frau Nummer 3 zu sprechen? Sie erzählt mir schon den ganzen Morgen, wie schlimm dieser Tag für Gibbs ist."

„Aber Abbs, du bist doch sonst nicht so. Was ist denn dieses Jahr anders als sonst?", wunderte sich Kate.

„Ich finde es furchtbar, dass diese Frau unseren Gibbs-Man jedes Jahr nervt. Soll sie doch jemand anders anrufen, aber nicht Gibbs." Die Forensikerin verschränkte trotzig die Arme und sah die anderen herausfordernd an.

McGee schüttelte kapitulierend den Kopf, während Ducky und Kate sich angrinsten.

„Na was denn?! Ist doch wahr."

„Was ist wahr?"

Unbemerkt war Gibbs an die Gruppe herangetreten.

„Gibbs!" Abby umarmte ihn stürmisch, so dass Kate und Tim heimlich, still und leise hinter ihre Schreibtische verschwinden konnten.

Nachdem sich Gibbs vorsichtig aus Abbs Umarmung befreit hatte, sah er sie und Ducky fragend an. „Was gibt's? Ist irgendwas passiert?"

Abby wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, als Ducky auch schon meinte:

„Wir wollten euch nur mal besuchen. Zur Zeit ist ja nicht viel los."

Abby nickte zur Bestätigung eifrig.

„Ja, uns ist etwas langweilig. Ich werde heut schon wieder mein Labor umräumen, weil ich nichts zu tun habe."

„Aha. Das ist alles?"

„Aber ja. Es sei denn, es gibt etwas, was du uns erzählen willst, Jethro."

Gibbs Augenbrauen hoben sich bedenklich.

„Ok, was ist hier los? Irgendwas führt ihr doch im Schilde."

Just in diesem Moment traf auch Tony ein.

„Wer führt was im Schilde? Hab ich was verpasst? Übrigens Boss, hat dich deine Ex-Frau schon angerufen?", fragte der Jungermittler vorwitzig.

patsch „Outch"

Tony rieb sich den Hinterkopf und stellte fest, dass er sich die letzte Frage wohl besser gespart hätte. Hinterher ist man immer schlauer.

Gibbs setzte sich an seinen Platz und sah die anderen scharf an.

„Hat noch jemand eine Frage oder können wir jetzt arbeiten?"

Alle schüttelten hastig den Kopf, und kurz darauf verließen Abby und Ducky das Bullpen.

Etwa zwei Stunden lang, in denen jeder alten Unterlagen abarbeitete, herrschte Totenstille, in der selbst das Fallen einer Stecknadel überdeutlich hörbar gewesen wäre. Als Gibbs' Telefon klingelte, schraken McGee und Kate regelrecht auf, während Tony eher den Eindruck erweckte als würde er schlafen.

„Ja?" --- „Aha, alles klar." --- „Gut, bis gleich." Gibbs legte auf und sah dabei leicht genervt aus.

„Ein neuer Fall, Boss?"

„Nein McGee. Das war Abbs. Sie ist mit dem Umräumen fertig, und wir sollen vorbeikommen und das Ergebnis begutachten."

„Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte Tony, während er sich aufrecht hinsetzte und Gibbs ansah.

„DiNozzo, sehe ich so aus als würde ich Witze machen?!" Gibbs Tonfall ließ vermuten, das Tony mit mehr als einer Kopfnuss zu rechnen hatte, falls er nicht bald den Mund hielt.

„Nein Boss"

„Also gut, tun wir ihr den Gefallen.", meinte Gibbs, der jetzt eher genervt als verärgert klang.

Das Team machte sich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl. Kate und McGee hofften nur, dass Abbs Gibbs nicht in den Wahnsinn treiben würde.

Der Chefermittler verließ den Fahrstuhl als erster. In der Tür zum Labor blieb er so plötzlich stehen, dass Kate mit ihm zusammenstieß.

Die Töne, die er da vernahm, entsprachen so gar nicht dem, was Abby sonst so hörte.

"Your body is a wonderland

Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)

Your body is a wonderland"

„Was zur Hölle...?"

„Hi Gibbs!", antworte Abby fröhlich, als würde sie seine Verwunderung gar nicht bemerken.

„Abbs, ich wusste gar nicht das du solche Musik hörst."

"Was denn Gibbs? Jede Frau hört gern, wenn jemand so etwas zu ihr sagt." Damit drehte sie die Anlage noch weiter auf und warf Kate einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.

„Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face

I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase

You tell me where to go and

Though I might leave to find it

I'll never let your head hit the bed

Without my hand behind it

You want love?

We'll make it

Swim in a deep sea

Of blankets

Take all your big plans

And break 'em

This is bound to be awhile"

Gibbs schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Erst der Traum, und jetzt auch noch dieses Lied. Wenn ich auch noch irgendwo rote Rosen sehe, drehe ich durch. Was ist denn heute nur los? 

„Also Leute, was sagt ihr?" Abby's Stimme holte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück. Gibbs sah sich um. Er war erstaunt. Abbs hatte tatsächlich innerhalb von 2 Stunden das komplette Labor umgeräumt. Ob es jetzt besser aussah oder nicht konnte Gibbs schwer beurteilen. Er gab Abbs einen Kuss auf die Wange und meinte trocken: „Ich vermute das Palmer morgen Muskelkater haben wird." Abby grinste und sah sich zufrieden in ihrem Reich um. Auch die anderen hatten in der Zwischenzeit das Labor begutachtet und gaben jetzt ihre Kommentare zur Umgestaltung ab.

„Ich geh mir einen Kaffee holen."

Gibbs hatte genug von diesem scheinbaren Zentrum der guten Laune. So gern er Abbs hatte, aber an Tagen wie diesem war er lieber allein. Also verließ er das Labor und fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl nach oben.

Im Erdgeschoss trat Gibbs aus dem Fahrstuhl und wollte gerade den Eingangsbereich passieren, als er auf ein Paar an der Tür aufmerksam wurde. Die beiden umarmten sich, und der Mann überreichte der Frau einen Strauß roter Rosen. Wenn ich auch noch irgendwo rote Rosen sehe ... Nein! Das durfte doch echt nicht wahr sein. Gibbs blieb einfach stehen und beobachtet, wie die beiden das Gebäude verließen. Er glaubte nicht an Zeichen, hatte er nie getan. Aber dieser Tag stellte ihn wirklich auf die Probe. Seit Wochen versuchte er die Gefühle zu bekämpfen, die immer stärker wurden. Und dann dieser Traum heute morgen. Das Lied in Abby's Labor. Und jetzt die Rosen. Nein! Er schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf. Trotzdem wurde er den Gedanken nicht los. 'Warum nicht?', schoss es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf. Was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Gibbs drehte sich um und beschloss die Treppe zu nehmen. Die 30 Sekunden erzwungene Untätigkeit im Fahrstuhl könnten ihn dazu verleiten, aufzugeben. Er sprintete die Stufen nach oben und stieß die Tür auf. Scheinbar war niemand von seinem Team da. Vermutlich waren sie noch bei Abby. Beinah enttäuscht ging er auf seinen Schreibtisch zu, als er _sie_ die Treppen von der Empore herunter kommen sah. Unten angekommen lächelte sie ihn an.

„Sag bloß dein Kaffee ist schon wieder alle?"

Gibbs trat wortlos näher an sie heran, legte vorsichtig seine rechte Hand auf ihre Wange und zog sie zu sich heran. Er öffnete seine Lippen und küsste sie sanft, fast vorsichtig. Zärtlich erwiderte sie den leichten Druck auf ihren Lippen. Als sie sich voneinander lösten flüsterte er: „Ich liebe dich, Kate!"

Ende


End file.
